


To Boldly Go Into the Locked Tomb

by wendiferous



Category: Star Trek, The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Not Star Trek Beyond Compliant, not harrow the ninth compliant, takes place before book 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendiferous/pseuds/wendiferous
Summary: What if Starfleet picked up the distress signal from Canaan House, and picked up Gideon and Harrow right before Gideon sacrificed herself for Harrow? That premise jumped into my brain, wouldn’t leave, and the crossover absolutely nobody asked for was born.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	To Boldly Go Into the Locked Tomb

Captain James T. Kirk stared at the transporter pad, hoping that what he was seeing was somehow wrong. Maybe he was hallucinating as a result of an alien plant- that had happened before. Maybe he was being mind controlled by a telepathic species- there were at least six individuals on board the Enterprise who could manage that without breaking a sweat- including his first officer, who was standing next to him, face impassive. Maybe he was just really tired, and had noticed that he’d fallen asleep, and now he was dreaming.

He rubbed his eyes. The scene in front of him stayed the same. Two human women stood on the transporter pad before him, but they were nothing like any humans he’d seen before. To start off with, they were both dressed like something out of an old horror film. Their faces were painted to look like skulls, and they wore all black. This would have been odd enough, but they were also physically destroyed. Blood dripped from their black clothing, and they both looked on the verge of collapse. Huge gashes and tears could be seen in their flesh, and Kirk had no idea how they were still alive, let alone standing. As if in response to his thoughts, the woman on the right, whose head was shaved to go along with her skull, wobbled on the pad, and the other, who was heavily muscled and wearing a sleeveless shirt that accentuated the breadth of her biceps, reached out and steadied her, while leaning on the gigantic sword that she was currently using as a crutch. An actual, honest-to-god  _ sword _ . This all would have been very interesting, but there was one more detail that Kirk was having a hard time overlooking.

It was the bones. The skinny woman without the sword was covered in them. She wore what looked like an entire rib cage around the outside of her clothes, and unless he was very mistaken, her earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and, yes, even her hair pins were all made of bone. 

Bone had certainly been used as decoration by many cultures, but Kirk was almost certain these were not animal bones, harvested to use after they’d been hunted for sport or meat. This was human bone, unmistakable. The ribcage rather gave it away.

There was also the matter of the way the bone seemed to shift as Kirk looked at it. He saw the bone on her bracelet elongate and form a long shaft, which she leaned on heavily as she pushed aside the offer of stability from the other woman. 

Kirk took a deep breath, and pushed all of his apprehension down. He had two people near death on his ship, and he’d be damned if he’d let them die just because they were super creepy.

“Mr. Spock,” he said, breaking the stillness that had fallen over the room at the women’s arrival, “Please hail Dr. McCoy. Tell him he has two new patients incoming- their wounds are severe, and they will need a great deal of assistance.”

Spock nodded, and left the room, door hissing behind him. Kirk turned back to the transporter, and found himself confronted once again with the skull-faced women.

“Your assistance is unneeded,” said the woman with all the bones. “We appreciate the rescue, but we will merely need to be put down somewhere else. We do not require medical attention.” As she spoke, Kirk could see that her teeth were stained bright red. Her mouth was full of blood, and it welled up between her teeth. As he looked closer, he saw that her eyes also appeared to be bleeding. 

“Speak for yourself, jackass,” said the other woman. “I’m not letting you fucking touch my mouth, and I’m not ruining this gorgeous face by missing my teeth for the rest of my life, so we might as well see what kind of nuns or bonemages they’ve got on this ship that can put us to rights. And if you think you’re getting out of it, you’ve got another thing coming. Look at your fucking hands, Harrow.”

The woman who was apparently named Harrow looked down at her hands. Kirk looked too, curious, and then sucked in a sharp breath. The long, pale fingers on the hands were covered in blood- they dripped crimson splashes onto the transporter pad, and shook like leaves in a strong breeze.

That did not seem to be the point the other woman was trying to make. As soon as Harrow looked down, the woman reached up and tapped her on the head with her sword. This was too much for Harrow- she fainted, and was saved from hitting the deck only by her companion’s quick action in catching her.

Kirk drew his phaser and pointed it at the newly hostile figure on the transport pad.

“Help me get her to your healers- she’s heavier than she looks, for all that she’s so scrawny,” said the woman with the sword. Kirk noticed that she had bright red hair.

“If I come over there, do you give me your word not to treat me to a similar taste of your sword?” asked Kirk. He was genuinely curious. He knew that he and his security officers were more than a match for a single sword wielded by a half-dead swordswoman, but he wanted to start the negotiations early.

“I swear by the Ninth house, I just want to get us some help. We can’t do it alone.”

“Of course, we can get you the assistance you need. My name is Captain James Kirk, U.S.S. Enterprise. I take it this person is Harrow? My medical transport should be arriving any moment- there will be no need to carry her ourselves. Might I ask for your name as well?”

Golden eyes stared at him, and then blinked.

“Gideon. I’m Gideon. Now let’s get her some fucking help before she dies on your ship, ok?”

The hiss of the door opening behind them heralded the arrival of two stretchers, along with the return of Spock.

“Doctor McCoy is prepping for his new incoming patients- I thought it best to return and help with the transport myself.”

Gideon gave a huge grunt of effort, and lifted Harrow onto the hovering stretcher.

“I’m not getting in that,” she said. 

Kirk rolled his eyes, and tilted his head at Spock. Spock gave an almost imperceptible nod, and then reached out and applied the Vulcan nerve pinch to her shoulder. Gideon collapsed, and Spock scooped her up and placed her on the second stretcher, then turned and directed the ensigns to take them back to sickbay. He look at Kirk for a moment, a question in his eyes, but he said nothing, just turned and followed the stretchers out. Kirk knew he should follow. He needed to figure out what was going on, but he just needed a minute to get himself together, away from the knowing eyes of his crew, or even the gentle patience of his first officer.

This is what he got for responding to distress calls in unexplored space. Two creepy goths who used actual SWORDS and covered themselves in human bones. He would never live this down when they returned to headquarters.


End file.
